Thundercats baby on board
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Panthro reunites with his wife Panella. He is happy see her and again and she is happy to see him. They spend the night together in the first time in forever and soon there will be a little car seat in the Thundertank.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a couple of years since the wedding of Bengali and Pumyra and the birth of Pegalia. Panthro felt sad and lonely. He remembered his wife Panella and missed her terribly. He looked at the picture he had of her.

Then one day he was driving the Thundertank to clear his head. He saw something it looked like an escape pod. He drove towards it and hopped out of the Thundertank and saw a face he thought he would never see again. He walked up to her. "Panella?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Panthro?" she asked.

Panthro nodded and Panella jumped into his arms. "Oh missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too," Panthro said. "I always dreamed I would hold you in my arms again," he said.

"It's been too long where am I?" Panella asked.

"We're on Third earth," Panthro said.

"Are the other Thundercats here too?" Panella asked.

"Yes," Panthro said. "I bet they will be surprised to see you," he said.

He took Panella back to cat's lair. The other Thundercats were surprised to see her. "Panella it's been too long," Cheetara said.

"Yes, too long indeed," Panella said.

"It's been years I can't believe it," Tygra said.

"Well you better believe it," Panella said. She was surprised to see Lion-o was a man now. "Lion-o last time I saw you were only ten." she said.

"I know and it's a long story," Lion-o said. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is you're back and we have much to be grateful for," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Panthro and Panella were happy to be together again. They climbed into bed together and made love for the first time in forever. Unaware that it would change their future.

A few weeks later Panella was reading a book and she got sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Panella are you alright?' Cheetara asked.

"Yes you have been doing that for the past few days." Pumyra said.

"I don't know," Panella said.

"How about I take a look," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Panella said.

Pumyra examined Panella. "Well Panella you're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"I'm pregnant?" Panella asked.

"Yes, congratulations," Pumyra said.

Panella saw sweet little Pegalia napping in Pumyra's arms and stroked her little head. "I hope Panthro will be happy about this, because I am," Panella said.

"I think he will be," Pumyra said.

Panthro came into his room. "Hello Panella," Panthro said.

"Hi Panthro I finally let Pumyra take a look at me like you asked," Panella said.

"Good what did she say?" Panthro asked.

"I'm pregnant," Panella said.

"You mean we're going to have a baby?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Panella said.

"This is wonderful!" Panthro said.

The other Thundercats heard the good news. "Looks like soon the Thundertank will need a little car seat." Tygra said.

Panthro nodded and smiled. "Yes a car seat because my baby is going to be riding in the Thundertank and when he or she is old enough they will learn how to drive it," Panthro said.

Panthro and Panella hugged they were really looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Panthro and Panella began to prepare for their baby. Pumyra was giving Panella a check up. "You and the baby seem to be doing just fine," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra what's it like to be a mother?" Panella asked.

"Well you have to figure that out for yourself," Pumyra said. "It's not easy to explain you just will have an instinct to guide you,' she said.

"I see," Panella said.

"But don't worry everything will be fine," Pumyra said.

Panella watched as Pegalia played nearby with Snarfer. "Is everything alright?' Panthro asked.

"Yes everything is fine it's just well, I just worry if I'll be a good mother." Panella said.

"I know you will," Panthro said kissing her.

Panthro was working on a little booster seat that was going to be in the Thundertank. "There we go," Panthro said. It was perfect and now everything was going to be ready for the baby.

"Panthro what would you think it is a boy or a girl?" Panella asked. "I think we are having a boy," she said.

"To be honest I think it's a girl," Panthro said.

Panella was going to give birth any day now. She was very pregnant. They were thinking about names for the baby. They decided they would know the perfect name when they saw him or her.

The baby was right on schedule. Coming on a windy Autumn night. Panthro was in there with her. Pumyra and Cheetara were assisting with the birth. "You are doing good Panella," Pumyra said.

"Soon we will be parents," Panthro told her. Panella smiled at him.

"Okay Panella push!" Pumyra said.

Panella cried out and pushed. Fifteen minutes later a baby boy was born. "He's perfect," Panthro said.

"Panthro he looks like you," Panella said.

"You really think so?" Panthro asked.

Panella cried out again she felt more pain. Pumyra saw what was happening jumped into action and there was another cry. "I have a surprise for you two, you don't just have a son you have a daughter too," Pumyra said.

"Hey we have a son and a daughter we were going to have twins and didn't know it," Panthro said.

"Well I know the perfect name for our son Panthar," Panella said.

"I know the perfect name for our daughter, Panthea." Panthro said.

The other Thundercats were thrilled when they found out Panthro was now the father of twins.

Panthro had two different cribs made one in case the baby was a boy and the other in case was a girl. Now he needed both. The other Thundercats came in.

"Meet our son Panthar." Panella said holding the baby boy.

"And our daughter Panthea." Panthro said holding the baby girl.

"Looks like you need another car seat for the Thundertank," Lion-o said.

"Yes we do, I'll get started on it right away." Panthro said.

Continued in Thundercats baby on the way.


End file.
